The Last Travel
by JuneVenoia
Summary: Light... Every end of the tunnel has light waiting for someone's arrival. I walked my path to reach it, but every time I see a glimpse of it, it would go further away from me [HawkinXOC] [SHOUNEN AI] [Supernatural AU] [One-Shot]


**The Last Travel**

**_Summary:_**

Light... Every end of the tunnel has light waiting for someone's arrival. I walked my path to reach it, but every time I see a glimpse of it, it would go further away from me _**[HawkinXOC] [SHOUNEN AI] [Supernatural AU]**_

**[Note: Yo guys, I just want to say in advance that I never got to edit this so you might notice some misspellings and grammar errors. So I hope you don't mind and accept my deepest apology *****_peace sign_*****]**

* * *

The cold rain came raging from the dark grey skies. It washed away the blood stains my prey sprayed all over me. Returning me back to my clean state

...I wonder... why it would always rain whenever I finish my job on exterminating these monsters...

Is it that the nature weeps for its fallen inhabitant?

...

or is it that they fear of my existence be revealed?

...

In this era, humans have almost been rendered extinct because of the endless hunger the vampires would have. And in this area, it seems that I am the only human remaining

"..." a blonde haired vampire watched me bathe the rain with no intention of making a move against me. I pointed my gun towards him with no emotion shown

_Is this being after me too?_

"You will not shoot..." he spoke to me with a low calm voice while slowly making his way towards me

"How can you know? Any second from now, I could pull this trigger and put a hole in your head..." my voice was raspy from the coldness. My threat seemed to be nothing to him because he stopped in front of me with the mouth of my gun aligned on his heart

"Because... that's what fate told me so..." I was confused, but then I made sure that it wasn't on my expression. I slowly placed my gun down and withdrawn from the place

I walked away, but the vampire seems to continue his meaningless pursuit

"What do you want? If you really show no threat, why are you following me?" he silently followed me without answering my question

"If you think I am the same as the other person who lets vampires feed, you are wrong... Find another human..." still he followed me

But I think it would be fine. He seemed to be harmless... Even though it is dangerous to accompany someone who refuses to show his emotion to me

"You don't smell fully human..." I looked at my back when he finally spoke

"Because I killed too many of your kind. Are you disturbed?" he didn't answer... I wonder why he speaks only when he wants to. But I shouldn't care about that, I should be more worried of whatever he is planning...

"I like it... The smell of yours..." then we both continued our way to where ever the wind would bring us

* * *

...

Days seemed to pass by, but the vampire was still following me. I would fight with others of his kind and kill them but he made neither move nor expression to help them or me

"I heard that there is a town here called '_Sabaody'_... I wish there are humans inhabiting there..." I said knowing that the person behind will never answer

It has been like this ever since we both travelled together. Even though his motives of following me are still unclear, I got used of him tailing me everywhere. But it doesn't mean that I trust him. Vampires are still vampires, creatures who suck blood for the sake of their satisfaction

"... there... don't go there..." he warned me making me look at him with a frown

"Why shouldn't I? I have my free will to go there. And besides, I would still go there even if you keep telling me don't..." he, like always, kept silent and followed me to the path I was leading. Silence from both of us has been uncomfortable. His gaze on my back was a little different from what he always does. I am quite sure there was no killing intent but it would still distract me from my concentration

"Too dangerous... a human entering that place would be a suicide. If you really desire to live, then don't go and find another place..." I stopped and turned around to face the tall pale blonde

"Is this one of your _'fate'_ talk again? If you want me to believe you then tell me, what kind of fate lies when I enter that town?" his piercing blue eyes looked at me directly that gave me chills. He slowly approached me and leaned towards my ear

"Pain, terror... and death..." the wind went cold as he withdrew from me and continue to walk in a different path

"What if I don't believe you?" he didn't stop but actually replied to me

"You will, eventually..." with me having no will to doubt him, I followed the path he took and continued the silence between the two of us

...

* * *

"I wonder how the church looks like... I heard vampires are afraid of churches... But yet, when the first time I fought a vampire, crosses and holy water was a useless weapon to them..." I attempted to have a normal conversation to him but I don't really expect for an answer

"Weapons like knives or guns should work, but it takes long to kill them..." I lighted the pile wood to make fire while we are camping. We stopped by inside of an empty cave to rest for our journey. But tomorrow, we will have to leave in the morning

"I fought a pure blooded vampire once, I didn't win but I managed to escape with his mercy. He wasn't after my blood, but he was interested on how I fight for my life. Though I don't want to encounter someone like him again..." I chuckled in remembering how stupid I looked like when I fought the Hawk eyes person. Indeed it was troublesome, but in the end, he spared me from his wrath

"But thanks to him, I get to learn that humanity isn't over yet. He told me that there are still quite a few humans living in this world... I... I was happy... I am not alone..." I smiled and leaned over to the tree where I will be sleeping on.

"I wonder... how many humans are left in this world..." I looked up above to see the stars shinning above the sky

"Tell me... tell me more..." I was startled when he spoke that and never noticed that he was already too near me

"Tell me about yourself... your adventures and how you lived your life..." I was confused on why he was interested about me, but yet boredom has a way to let people speak even if they are speechless

"I don't see anything wrong with that..."

"I was actually raised by a vampire when I was still 10 but then my mother lost control on her blood lust and ended up killing my father. She stabbed herself just to let me escape from the place. But I never really hate her… Since it was her nature to satisfy her thirst for blood... I can't do anything about it, because in the end, we are all the same monsters when it comes to survival…"

"… I hid under places beyond reach, but still vampires would find me. It was terrifying. But time passed by and I got used to these kinds of things…"

"My first crime against your kind was killing an innocent thirsty vampire… He was hungry, I was scared… We both ended up trying to kill each other and there I managed to win…"

"…after a month, I left my town already filled with vampires and trained as I travel in order to search for people. Funny aren't I? Still looking for hope even though I almost died myself…"

He suddenly put his head on my lap startling me from the sudden movement. Since when did we both get this close? If I could remember well, we are both strangers who just met in the middle of the rain…

"Continue…" I snapped at my thoughts with his demands

"Why do you want to know anyway?" he just looked at me making me uncomfortable and sighed

"Alright… you barely speak anyway…" I looked away from him and ended up looking at the sky again. I tried to recall things that was worth remembering

"... There were some good vampires I stumbled upon. But I had to leave so I never got to get their names. It was interesting though… Meeting nice vampires once in a while…" I looked back at Hawkins who seemed to daze and me

"How about you? Why do you travel alone?" this time, I was the one who asked for a question. Talking about my past is an obvious weakness but if it was this person, it would somehow be alright

He just stared at me making me uncomfortable. But yet, I find myself looking back at his blue oceanic eyes.

"You…" his voice gave me sudden chills on my spine. He touched my face with his cold pale hands and pulled me towards him making his lips meet mine. My eyes widened as I try to comprehend what he has just done to me. Soon he withdrawn and looked at me who was still confused

"… don't look at me like that… Or I might end up eating you…" my body acted on its own and pushed away the blonde vampire from me. I took my coat and covered myself while facing away the amused vampire

"Time to sleep! Good night! Sleep tight… or not… whatever…" even though I said that, I doubt that I would be able to sleep for this night. But then again, the vampire still remains as mysterious like always…

And mysteriousness is a dangerous attribute among beings

…

* * *

A week has passed and yet the blonde vampire remained the same as he always does. It was like he forgotten what happened to that night. But I wonder why it was making me feel agitated

"…" he still remained silent but I think he already knows about what I was thinking.

How many days have we been traveling each other? How many questions do I have to ask myself because of this mere stranger? I don't know anymore… I myself is confused in this kind of situation. I don't know why but when he came barging into my life, everything changed…

_…__and somehow, my world began to rotate around him…_

I shook my head and tried to focus on the path full of roots of the trees. I must focus! If I start dazing off, I might slip or get attacked by vampire ambushers

"Ugh—_GYAAA_!" I screamed as a slip on the slippery parts of the roots. Lucky, I didn't fall because of the vampire catching me on the back but this isn't something I would rejoice

"Be careful… the path is moist, you might lose balance…" he grabbed my wrist and led the way instead of me. I could feel slight heat rushing on my face but yet I tried to shake it off.

_Is this really okay? This vampire might be after my blood all along… Why do I trust him so much?_

Still, those questions will be left unanswered. They weren't important anyway. But there was one question being bore inside my mind that would make my heart ache

_Does he even care?_

…

* * *

"Ugh… I'm dirty again…" I said with a frown as I look at my bloodstained coat. We— more likely I— was ambushed by vampires on our way out the forest. It was a band of hooligans about 5-6 vampires. They managed to trace my scent and came searching for me. Well, I shouldn't care about them anymore… since I already got rid of them

"Hmmm? That's odd…" I looked at the sky noticing something unusual

"… it's not raining… How rare…" I smiled and took a smell on my surroundings

"The air is a little moist. It means that there's a near-by lake or maybe a river… Let's go before the blood dries on my coat…" I kept sniffing until we reached tour destination— waterfalls

"Wow! We're seriously lucky today! A fresh water waterfall! It's really a rare find, right..?" now that you mentioned it… I never get to know his name. He seemed to notice this and gave a small barely visible smile

"Hawkins… Ba—"

"Right! Hawkins! What an unusual name…" I turned my back and started to strip off my clothes. They lay on the side leaving me only with my underwear. I tried dipping my toe to feel the really cold and shivered. I slowly… slowly dipped myself but in my surprise, Hawkins pushed me harshly making me yelp and fall into the ice cold water. I surfaced and breathed the air greedily then gave a glare to the amused vampire

"Hawkins! Seriously! You almost scared and drowned me to death!" he chuckled and started taking off his clothes too. Redness took over my face as I look away from the blonde

"I-I'm… I'M GOING FOR A SWIM!" I submerged and swam inside the rushing falls. I surfaced to take a breath and held my chest

_Why is my heart beating for him..? Aren't I supposed to leave him be? Why is it that I am feeling this way? …and why him?_

"I… I don't really know anymore…" I stared at the cold waters. I know these feelings of mine would only betray me. After all, Hawkins will also reach his hunger soon. And there will be only two decisions that he would have to choose

_Leave him… or kill him…_

This decision won't be easy for him… but it will be harder if this kind of intimacy will develop. That's why… that's why…

_I have to choose soon…_

…

* * *

Night has came, we decided to camp inside the falls. There was a cave inside and it was comfortable since it was much colder outside. But actually, I don't feel comfortable at all. I need to tell him already…

"Death… 0%..." I snapped from my thoughts and looked at Hawkins who was making a divination with his tarot cards. I just discover it awhile ago when we took a rest. He never said anything about it but I was quite sure that he is a fortune teller or somewhat like that.

"Chance of encounter… 25%... Chance f winning… 100%..." he flopped the deck together and looked at me making me look away.

"Chance of doubt… 99%..." I froze as he said that with an emotionless voice. I heard rustling making me think that he was returning back the tarot card then silence followed. Only the burning of wood and the rushing of the fall was heard. Not one of us made a move

"Your name…" I slowly turned to look at him who was far across from me. Since he knew I was doubting, maybe he was willing to give me the space I needed which makes me both thankful and sad

"Oh… I never get to tell you my name…" I made a small smile and tried my best not to stutter

"It's Blue… Raven Blue…" he nodded but still kept his eyes looking at me

"Blue… What do you desire?" the question caught me off-guarded. But it's true…

_What do I really want..?_

"At first… I wanted to look for people who survived this era… But the numbers of our existence decreased that I couldn't even find any these days…"

"Do you hate my kind..?" I shook my head and made a small smile

"We are all the same… In starving… or in trying to survive... All of us are the same yet special. So why should I hate you for being one?" he seemed to be contented by my answer and shifted himself into a better position

"Then… I am happy…" he looked at the cave's ceiling with a smile

"… happy that you won't resent me for what I am…"

…

* * *

"I wonder when we will reach a city… It has been days since we were travelling yet we still don't reach any village or town…"

Everything has returned back to normal. Nor awkwardness, no doubting, so getting lost in thought. Just like the day we begin to travel together

"Maybe we have been taking turns and detours too much. But it can't be helped…" I heard some rustling of the leaves that made me pull out my gun hastily and readied for a battle. I watched my surroundings and listened. Hearing the leaves move unusually at the branch, I shot a bullet and made a vampire fall in the ground.

"Oh, a head shot. Nice…" then something was moving towards me in a fast pace that made me look at my back. I was a bit of too late, a vampire managed to wound my left shoulder but I somehow dodged the other one. I slipped and fell on the ground to my terror and readied myself for another attack but then… I heard choking sounds that made me look at the person in front of me

"You are not to touch him… not with those filthy hands of yours…" for the first time, I heard him say words with anger. The aura around him was suffocating… For the first time…

_I was scared… scared of this side of him…_

He let go of the two dead vampires and kneeled in front of me. He was back from his usual self, but my fear was yet to be diminished. He was about to reach out his hand to touch my shoulder but I whimpered and closed my eyes

"Are you… afraid of me..?" I slowly opened my eyes to see him look hurt. Guilt overcame me as I shook my head violently

"NO! It's… It's just..!" he stood up and turned his back

"Hawkins—"

"It is fine… We should move. I can smell a group of scent. We are already near to an inhabited area…" he walked away slowly leaving me look confused and guilty

…

* * *

Finally… We finally reached a town. But it was covered with silver-like gates with guards on duty inside to look out.

"Hawkins, we finally made it!" I cheered and looked at Hawkins who wasn't making a single expression

"Hawkins..?" he turned his back and started walking away slowly

"You… finally found a place you deserve. I will leave now. I shall travel far away from here, from the civilization, from everything else… Travelling with you way eventful…" he said that like we were about to become strangers. He was leaving. Going somewhere in this world, leaving me behind…

_He is going to leave me…_

"Hawkins!" I shouted trying to stop him. I wanted to run to him, follow him where he would go, continue my journey with him. But my feet betrayed my heart. Tears trailed on from my eyes as I watch the person who I just realized to be important to me

"Thank you!" I cried as I look at his back disappear into the woods.

_I'm sorry I doubted you…_

_I'm sorry if I was annoying you a lot…_

_You were actually cool when you first appeared and when you saved me…_

_I love you…_

"I'm an idiot… Why do regrets come at the last? Why didn't I say those when I was still with you?"

In the end… It was not me who left you… And right now, I'm slowly being killed by my own regrets and guilt…

_They say every end of the tunnel has light waiting for someone's arrival. I walked my own path to reach it, but every time I see a glimpse of it, it would go further away from me…_

_And somehow… that light ended up to be you…_

* * *

**[Warning: I kinda messed up in this part… I hope you all don't mind it *****_bows down_*****]**

…

"Wow! Amazing! So you survived the outside world fighting with vampires?" I nodded at the waitress who has been asking me questions. I went inside the town and heard that everything around this place is against vampires. I actually found a reason why Hawkins didn't come with me… but still, to leave me like that…

"Good thing you didn't stumble upon pure blooded vampires. I heard they were around those kinds of places…" another one said with astonishment in my survival.

They said that people like me are heroes of humanity because I exterminate those blood lusted creatures. But for me, I am still a murderer. After all, I killed them. If I kill vampires, it's the same of killing humans. We are all the same anyway

"You seem troubled, dear hero. You must take a rest. We have a free room for you to sleep. Don't worry about any expenses…" I nodded again and looked at my bowl of food.

_I would've preferred food inside the wilderness…_

…

* * *

"I can't sleep…" I stood from the soft clean bed. It's not like I don't like the softness, it's just that I couldn't sleep because of thinking of the blonde. The reason for him leaving me is still barely acceptable. I decided to take a stroll and look around the city

It's true… this was the life I have been looking for… Peaceful, safe and with people around to greet and converse with you. But was it still the same wish as I have right now?

"… thank god! If those kinds of vampires roam around outside these walls, I would be terrified of getting out of the house!" one of the citizen around here gossiped with the other one. I got curious and approached them

"Excuse me madame…" I said politely making the old ladies giggle

"Can I ask what you are talking about?" they looked at each other and then to me

"You haven't heard yet? Well—"

…

* * *

I ran… ran towards the place they were talking about. The news spread throughout the town without me even knowing. But now that I do, I didn't have a second thought and ran

_'__A vampire was caught outside waiting for something…'_

_'__He was one of the top 11 dangerous vampires, a supernova…'_

_'__His name was Basil Hawkins…'_

_Horrible…_ Fate was horrible to me… Of all the people, why Hawkins? I knew… I knew he was dangerous and strong. But people doing this to him, this is inhumane!

"LET ME OUT!" I told the guard who was startled at my sudden outburst

"S-sir… It would be best if you—"

"I said LET. ME. OUT." He trembled and hurriedly motioned to the other to open the gates. Once opened, I ran outside and entered the wilderness.

_Where is it? Where did they put you? What did they do to you? Hawkins…_

I could smell the stench of the dead and followed to where it was. I arrived and saw crosses where corpses are tied and tortured. I looked around at the wide field, looking for a certain blonde vampire.

"Blue..? What are you doing in this kind of place?" my eyes widened. He was there in front of me, tied up on the cross barely even alive. Blood was dropping from his wounds that looked fresh. But his smile towards me never ceased even in the darkness

"Idiot… Why are you tied up like that..?" in the second time of this day, tears fell down from my eyes.

"Why did you come back? Why didn't you fight?" he was about to say something but I didn't give him a chance

"Why did you leave me?! Why… If you wanted my blood that much, why didn't you just suck me off when I was vulnerable?!"

"You had so many chances damn it! When I'm sleeping, when I'm eating, when I was taking a bath! But still, you don't grasp those opportunities…" my body began to tremble all over

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT FROM ME? YOU IDIOT VAMPIRE?!" he just looked at me with the same smile being worn. It was gentle and looked very fragile. But yet, it would make me feel so weak and harmless

"You came… and safe… I am happy…" then he went limp that alarmed me. I ran towards his cross and took our my dagger to cut the ropes. It was sunk deep into his skin that made the blood flow through the wounds it made. It was horrible… humanity has already became one. I couldn't believe that people turned out to be more monstrous than the one's I have been killing.

"Hawkins, hang on okay?" I said once I cut all the ropes and put him down. I noticed the rain started to pour mercilessly from the dark skies, making all the blood from the vampire's battered body flow along with it.

"OI! You there! What are you doing?!" one of the guards on that town caught me helping him. I hurriedly hung Hawkins' arm on my shoulders and ran. I felt him being drag so I stopped and carried him on my back

"I think I lost him…" I managed to say that under my breath and laid Hawkins on the floor. I looked at his very critical state and was about to cry. But crying won't lead me anywhere like what happened in the past

"I-I've always feared of the future… I was afraid that everyone I would be close with will disappear suddenly." I took the dagger and sliced my hand making me winch. I smiled once more and let my blood drop to his cold pale lips

"… that's why I was sad and mad at you when you left me to live in the town… It was really… the worst thing you would do to me…" new set of tears flowed from my eyes mercilessly as I unveil everything I felt. He was the first one, that's why I am confused on what I am feeling

"So what if you are a vampire? So what if you suck me off? As long as you are there when I ever die, at least… at least I am not alone 'till the very end…" his crimson eyes fluttered open that made me feel happy and relieved

"Hawki—" I gasped and froze when he suddenly pounced on me. His grip on my shoulders was painful but what worries me was his irrational breathing. Slowly, I placed my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his chest

"It's okay… Everything is going to be alright…" then without warning, he bit on my neck making me scream silently from the pain. My consciousness was slowly seeping out of me as he drinks my blood greedily

But… I don't mind it… not anymore… Because I knew that his nature will always rule over him. But it doesn't mean that I am unhappy.

_'__Since you and I now share the same feelings…'_

With that, I weakly close my eyes with a smile placed into my face as darkness has completely taken me with care

…

* * *

A month later, rumors about a human traveling everywhere to exterminate vampires has spread everywhere like an unstoppable disease. Many humans would appreciate his bravery for doing this charity work, but some still wonders where he came from

"Have you heard of the rumors?" a man asked his comrade while filling his mug with beer

"What kind of rumors you dumb idiot?" he chuckled and then gobbled up his drink

"About the guy called The Last Travel…" his companion easily recognized the name and nodded

"Yeah, I heard about him. He was the Vampire Hunter who kills vampires while travelling his way."

"That's right, but you are missing something…" his comrade looked at him questioningly

"I heard that guy also travels with a vampire. I doubt that he's still a human! But if he is, then would the vampire be a slave of his?"

"That would be amazing! From what I have heard, the vampire with him is a pureblood. I wonder how he made it possible though…" then suddenly a mug slipped off from my hand and landed towards the head of the one who started the talking

"Who the—" he almost shrieked when he looked at me and the person beside me. Both of them looked really pale as I start walking towards them with my killing smile

"Hawkins, it seems that the rumors around the place has been spread. Almost all are true but I think they are missing something else…" I leaned at the face of two and smiled wider

"… they didn't include about me killing humans…" with that, they both ran off out of the bar with their tails between their legs making me roar in laughter and looked at the blonde vampire at the back

"Are you done? Because I doubt those two wouldn't bark you out…" he nodded and returned his tarot cards back to its small sack and stood

"Ok, let's leave now…" he nodded once more and then we both went out to continue our journey

"Seriously, Hawkins… You are quite popular everywhere. Not only because you are a supernova but because you are traveling with me. And speaking of traveling, who the hell would call me the Last Travel? Are they insane or just out of their minds? I'll seriously—" my words were suddenly cut off when he suddenly pulled me and kissed my lips. He withdrew and chuckled at the dazed look I had. Returning back to reality, my face was flushed into different colors of red and I hurriedly walked awkwardly with him following from behind

In every end of the tunnel, there is light… It has always waited for someone's arrival and gives hope to them. And right now, it seems that the tunnel that I was wandering about has already set me free and let me travel freely in the light with someone who I could trust for the rest of my life. I am happy that I never gave in to darkness and never gave up on life because at this moment, I am savoring the taste of love and happiness without the complete freedom I was aiming for

"Blue, where are we headed?" I jumped when he suddenly asked me

"I don't know… Maybe to where the wind would lead us?" he smiled and then caught up with me. I felt his long pale fingers slip through mine that made me blush and smile

_I wonder… where we will both go now?_

**/OWARI/**

* * *

**I have been inactive for about how many day but at least I have a reason! I finally finished the first ever one-shot I made and it makes me very happy! Even though I messed up a bit, I at least tried my best soooo sorry!**

**Anyway, please enjoy and R&amp;R! I love you all!**

**—****June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


End file.
